Elevator Stop
by catnap69
Summary: House pisses off Cameron and needs a way to make it up to her hmmmmmm! RR please no flames warning:SMUT! as if I'd put anything else!


Dr. Gregory House hated everything. He hated it when it rained. He hated it when the sun was shining. And he hated it when it was somewhere in between.  
The sun was shining through the over-sized windows of Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital as Dr. House barked his orders at his teem. As Chase was recollecting the family history and Foreman was taking blood, House wondered casually down to the lab where his third duckiling was waiting for their latest test reasults. As Cameron stood staring into space, she heard the glass door being pushed open and, before she could turn around, then hreard the sound of a persons uneven steps tredding carefully toward her. Even though she tried to hide it, it was obvious to House that she was unnerved by his pressence. She always was. He stopped a step short if her, her long mane of hair hanging loosely down her back, her shoulders slim and narrow, her neck tilted ever so slightly to the side, exposing a small portion of her skin. Her skin. If he cosed his eyes, he could almost taste it again, he could remember vividly the way her pulse would jump slightly when he pressed his lips to her pulse-point, the way she would shiver when he ran his tongue over it. Shaking himself out of his day0dream, House took another step toward Cameron. Reaching out a hand, House's long pianist fingers came within an inch of Camerons silky mane of auburn curls before snatching it back and growling "This is fucking ridiculous!"

His statement was said with such horce and harshness, that Cameron jumped and spun around to face him, eyes wide with shock. Averting her eyes away from his, Camerons gaze flickered down to the tiled floor.

"I don't know why we even bothered." Cameron spat out in the same tone as House had used only moments before.

For some reason, that staement infuriated him, more than what would be considered acceptable. Raising his cane, House smacked it down on one of the glass sideboards, cracking it. Opening his mouth, House tried to speak, to think of a retaliation but failed several times. It was only then that House looked directly at Cameron and saw her practically cowering in the corner, he could tell that his little out-burst had beyond startled her.

A stab of guilt shot through House but soon dissapeared. Without another word, House turned and limped out of the lab, opening the door furiously causing it to bang back on its hinges.

The sun had already gone down long before Dr. House had collected his things, ready to leave for the weekend. The teams patient had been cured, and even though that would have normally given House his small fix, his triumph had little effect. As hard as he tried to prevent it, the only thoughts that entered his mind and really stuck there, were the ones of Cameron.

He wanted to teach her a lesson. He wanted to wipe that constant innocent, pure expression off of her face. He wanted to bend her over and drive into her until she was begging for more. Grabbing his coat and shoulder bag, House headed out of his office and down the hallway. Pushing the button for the elevator, House began to thump his cane impatiently off the floor. 'Who the hell does she think she is? Does she really think that she can just end this and I'll just let it happen?'

Just then the elevator doors opened to reveal Cameron standing alone on the other side. Their eyes met for a long moment before House took several steps forward into the elevator, noticing that Cameron took a step back away from him.

House began tapping his cane again on the metal floor as the elevator doors closed them in. Turning his head to look at her, House noticed that Cameron was blatently avoiding his gaze. Rolling his eyes, House looked back to the metal doors. He could have sworn that the elevator was moving about ten times slower than normal, judging by the fact that they still had seven floors to go before reaching the car park. Still while stuck in the cramped, small elevator, Camerons floral scent wafted over him, a mixture of perfume, washing powder and body, making his nostrils flare and his heartbeat accelerate with anticipation.

Suddenly, Cameron dropped her personal organiser on the floor, causing a clang to ring out throughout the metal box. Muttering a curse, she bent down to pick it up. House's eyes snapped over to her, her hair falling gracefully around her head like a vail, his pants grew tighter as he took in the entirity of her, especially the way that her slacks pulled tighter around her backside as she bent over. Her top rode up, giving House a quick glimse of the peachy pale skin of her lower back. Grinding his teeth, House's grip on his cane became one that was likely to break the handle. Everything seemed to run in slow motion and when Camerons fingers curled delicatly around the organiser, House lost it and growled fiercly "This is fucking stupid!"

Before Cameron could move, House was already standing directly behind her rendering her unable to move. House's hand then snaked out and grasped a handful of Camerons hair, pulling her roughly up toward him. Cameron let out a yelp, that was a mixture of suprise and pain, but turned quickly to a low moan of arousal as House tugged her collar away from her neck and bit down into it. Closing her eyes and releasing a long shaky breath, Cameron leaned back into him, immediately forgetting where they were. By the time that Cameron actually registered their location, House had already moved his hand to the inside of her shirt and was playing with her tits in that special way that only he could. Before she could voice her worries of someone walking in on them, House had already reached in front of them and pressed the 'emergancy stop' button. As the elevator came to a crashing halt, House's lips moved frantically over her cheek to meet hers in an awkward kiss, her back still pressed to his chest. As their tongues duelled against each other, House's hand slipped down and unbuttoned her slacks, stroking around the wiastband of her underwear, before furthering its travel down to discover that, past her course curls, she was wet. A cry escaped Camerons throat as House played with her dewy petals. His long fingers careesed her slowly while their mouths continued to plunder against each other. A deep groan toar from House's throat as Cameron thrust her backside against his rock-hard erection. Something inside House snapped as, with her back still plastered to him, he unbuttoned her slacks all the way and pushed them down to her thighs, taking her panties with them. His hand at the back of her neck, pushed her roughly downward into her original position. Giving an appriciative glance to her milky cheeks, House then disposed of the hidrance of his own clothes, more precisely his pants. Keeping his hand firmly fastened to the nape of her neck, House ran the pad of his other thumb over the head of his cock before pushing his hips forward slowly.

Camerons whole body bucked under the sense of invasion as the tip probed her, as he eased inside of her, she couldn't help but reach out both hands and grasp the metal pole that decended all around the room. Letting out a long grateing moan, Cameron thrust herself back onto him, starting the pace that they both needed. As she pushed back, engulfing him completly inside her, House's hand at the back of her neck faltered and slipped to her shoulder. Letting out a curse, House moved his hand to her hip and gripped her harshly with his fingertips.

'Oh God, how could she ever want to end this?' House thought to himself as he threw his head back and continued to thrust into her.

'Oh God, how did I ever want to end this?' Cameron thought as began to harshly pound into her.

House knew that he was close as he felt his chest constrict and could hear the blood pounding between his ears. Feeling Cameron clench around his cock, told House thats she was close too. But before he could let either of them claim their release, he needed to hear her say it. Needed to hear her say it. Needed. Needed.

House stopped his movements abruptly, causing Cameron to groan out her disappointment and try to push back against him again. The few things that she did to try and continue their fucking made him smirk to himself. Her efforts were useless though as House had a death grip on her hips and it didn't seem like he was going to be letting up anytime soon. Twisting her torso awkwardly, Cameron tried to look at House, their eyes locking. The question in her eyes was evident.

"Say it." Was all that House was able to grind out. "Say it."

The question that was placed in her eyes was quickly replaced by confusion. Impatience overrode him, he gripped her hips hard enough to make her whimper in pain.

He would give her one last chance. "Say it!"

House could see the fog of confusion leaving her eyes and saw the sparks of anger burning beneath her pupils. He saw her fingers tighten on the bar that she was gripping, her knuckles turning a deathly white, he could practically see her jaw clenching, her teeth grinding. Cameron quickly tried to stand upright and remove him from her body, but the hand that was still placed at the back of her neck prevented her from doing so. Instead House just kept her facing down, reveling in the sense of control that had overpowered his other senses.

"Is that was this was all about? You just wanted me to say it?" Her breaths were coming in short bursts, and House couldn't quite determin if it was because of the sex or because of the anger. But if he had to choose, he would choose the latter. Cameron continued to look at him in that accusing 'I know what's best for the world and all man-kind' way that she does. House didn't even bother to roll his eyes at her, insted all he did was tighten his grip on her and thrust once for into her welcoming heat. Cameron cried out with this movement and House could feel her geeting wetter by the second. He waited another minute before thrusting again as if to remind her what she would be missing if she didnt say it. Three thrusts later and Cameron was begging him to just fuck her already, but House continued to insist "Not until you say it." All of Camerons will-power evaporated and she just gave in to his wishes. "FINE! Fine. I'll say it." After drawing in a long breath, a long shaky breath, she said "You were right."

Unsatisfied with the way that Cameron said this, House leaned further so that he was leaning some of his weight on Camerons back. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"YOU WERE RIGHT!! okay?" From the sound of her voice, House would have thought that she was close to tears, but he knew better.

Deciding to make it that much worse for her, he kept his wieght on her back, leaving her unable to move and whispered in her ear "Right about what Dr. Cameron?" The words were spoken so softly that it didnt seem posible that were from the throat of the gruff bastard that was practically holding her hostage just to get a good fuck out of it. Rolling her eyes at his childish game, she decided to play along. She'd come this far of course.

"You were right when you said that your cock was bigger than Chase's. That you are a better fuck than ANYBODY else I have ever been with." Turning once more to look back at House, Cameron couldn't help the smirk that feel into place on her pretty yet flushed face. House knew a line when he heard it, but he was so horny he just didnt care. Besides he got the ego boost that he needed to carry on all night if he needed to. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes appeared on House's face as he thrust his hips forward once more. Cameron let out a shudder and a little moan of delight, 'I fucking love elevators' she thought but kept to herself. She felt House's fingers twine with her hair, but was shocked with how gently he did it.

House could feel the groan tear its way out of his chest and couldn't stop it from erupting from within him as he came harder than he had done in his life. Knowing that Cameron wasn't quite done though, stopped him from just withdrawing and doing up his pants. Instead he moved his hand around her hip and found her clit, he knew that it would only take the smallest amount of pressure to make her cum and wanted to help her out. Using his index finger he pushed against her small, hard nub. Cameron jerked in his arms and screamed out his name. Seeing her complete and utter release caused House to cum again but this time he pulled out of her sopping tight cheeks, letting his spunk drip over her buttocks. Cameron let out a small squeel as the sensation of his cum dripping over her burning, naked flesh.

After regaining their composure, Cameron looked around to find House already with his jeans done up and standing in the corner if the elevator just watching her breathing, hunched over. He had the most intense look in his eyes that caused a shiver to run down Camerons spine and goosebumps to pop up all over her skin. Suddenly feeling very naked and exposed, Cameron sruggled to pull up her slacks, feeling the mixture of their juices run down her leg. She could feel the tears that were welling up in her eyes as she remembered that he was just using her, and that he knew what this would do to her. Cameron scurried around, desperately picking up all of her belongings and pressed the buotton for the elevator once again. Standing, spine like a steel bar, head held high, forcing herself not to cry Cameron was all the while aware that House had never once taken his eyes off of her. She quickly remembered their conversation that morning that had caused the entire fight in thre first place. With her saying how he doesnt want anybody at the hospital to know about them and then dared him to deny it. When he didnt, she retaliated in the only way thet she knew how to do, that she knew would hurt him, she said that she wished that she had stayed in her little fling with Dr.Chase as he was so much better and more considerate in bed than he was. She could have just left it there but she needed to make sure that she really got to him, so after collecting all of her various things from around the appartment she was standing at the open door with him on the coach watching 'Scooby-Doo' and said "But I suppose it would help matters if your cock was as big as Chase's". After saying her peice, she didnt wait for him to reply, she just walked out of the door slamming it behind her.

She knew that there was no point anymore. He was never going to feel anything for her other than lust, and if she was just after lust then she really would have stayed with Chase. But she wanted him. All of him. Including his sarcasm and poor dress sense and his badly made coffee in the morning. And she knew that it was going to kill her to have to accept the fact that he will never want her. That was why he never told anybody about them. Wilson didn't even know for crying out load!

The elevator ping dragged her from her inner thoughts and the doors opened to the freakishly busy lobby floor. Wanting to get away from House as fast as possible, Cameron pushed past several people, not even bothering with a 'sorry' or 'excuse me'. By the time that she got to the nurses station though, House was already standing there, looking like he was waiting for her, just leaning on the counter, bouncing the rubber end off the tiled floor. There was no smile. No smirk of victory like she would have expected. Instead he just looked at her, bright blue intense eyes looking straight into her soul, soaking up every thought that she possesed.

She could just hear the speech now "Look Cameron I think that you are a really great girl and a good friend but..." Its how it always goes. Everytime. So this time she wasnt going to give him the satisfaction.

"Look, I know exactly what you are going to say and you can just forget it mister. Ypu can't dump me because I dump YOU! You got that? I have ended this and now...What?" Cameron saw that there was no shock on his face, no suprise what-so-ever, but he had spent the entire time staring at her mouth. Uneasyness brewed inside her as his gaze never wavered from her lips. "What? Why do keep looking at me like that? House will you just tell me-"

"Shut up Allison" House cut her off, taking a step toward her, his gaze still fixed on her plump bottom lip. He was standing so close now that she could feel her entire body heating up from the heat that he was radiating. Slowly, so slowly, House lowered his head and claimed her lips with his. It wasnt gentle as such but it wasnt fierce either. Cameron melted against him as he drew her lower lip into his mouth and played and sucked on the sensitive flesh. House then reached down and gently took her hands and urged them up toward his neck, causing all of her things to scatter across the floor. Camerons fingers buried themselves in his hair as the kiss deepened further, completely unaware of the dozens of people, both doctors and patients that had put everything else on hold just to watch them, including a shell-shocked Cuddy, an embarrased Chase and Wilson who was standing there grinning like a cheshire cat.

House withdrew from the kiss first, keeping his hands on Camerons hips and her arms around his neck. Pressing his forehead to hers as she regained her breath he whispered "Do you still think that I don't want the hospital to know?"

Opening her eyes and meeting his, Camerons only respnse was a smile and a tightening in her chest that was caused by happines instead of tears for once. 


End file.
